


TODAY | 2YEON

by kimwig



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimwig/pseuds/kimwig
Summary: "Can you wait for me?"Another day had passed and they were happily together. But today was different.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Kudos: 37





	TODAY | 2YEON

"Are you willing to wait?" Jeongyeon asked, fingers threading the brunette's hair.

Usually, there wasn't so much silence between them. When they were together they would annoy everyone around them with their screams and laughs.

Today was a different. 

"Wait for what?" Nayeon asked, head laying on the younger's chest. She loved hearing the way Jeongyeon's heart would beat just a little faster when she laughed, the way the younger held her breath everytime her fingers would draw patterns on her skin. 

Usually, they would take long walks, go restaurant haunting or hop on the younger's car and drive to wherever. They would never lay down and cuddle as a date, only late at night when they were both tired and in need of each other's warmth.

Today was different. 

"For love," the blonde sighed slightly, Nayeon could hear her heart slowing down. She could hear Jeongyeon struggling to talk. She was holding in her breath again, but not because of Nayeon's touch. She was anxious. She was upset "Would you wait for the one you love?"

Usually, Jeongyeon would tease Nayeon. She would pretend to hate her to death only to see her precious reactions, she would prank her only to hold her after getting scared, she would tickle her until she cried only to wipe her tears. They were never so serious.

Today was different. 

"Depends on how long they'll be gone for and if they'll coming back," Nayeon spoke softly, eyes looking into the curious ones of the younger "Why?"

Usually, Nayeon would hate when Jeongyeon got all soft and sappy. She thought it was out of character, that Jeongyeon was never the one to show her emotions through words and expressions. Only actions. 

Today was different. 

"Would you wait for me?" her hand stopped moving and her eyes avoided Nayeon's. 

"Of course I would," the older didn't hesitate "You're the only person I can wait an eternity for. Why?"

Usually, they would joke about not standing each other. About how better it would've been if they were away from each other. 

Today was different. 

"I have some things to sort out first," Jeongyeon gulped, gaze stuck on the ink that littered the skin of her forearm "I want to give you my all without putting you in danger."

Usually, Jeongyeon would never talk about her job to Nayeon. She would never bring up the many dangers, people that so wished to kill her and anyone she loved for revenge. To get her out of the way.

Today was different. 

"You're leaving?" it came out as a whisper and Nayeon clutched the younger's jacket. 

"It won't be for long, I promise," Jeongyeon was quick to reply, lips crushing on the woman's forehead "Can you wait for me?"

Usually, Nayeon would never run behind someone she was intrested in. They had to want it, want to be with her. She would never wait for someone to notice her, come to her. Nayeon wasn't that type of a person, she didn't need someone to support her. She was independent. 

"I can," she breathed out "And I will."

Today was different. 


End file.
